Unexpected  Love
by lolo14998
Summary: He took a deep breath and swung his head back, grinning like a true rock star.  In his black shirt and pants the angelic golden aura that seemed to emerge off of him in waves tone down. Instead of looking like an Angel, he looked like a Fallen Angel.


_**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTALINSTRUMENTS SCERIES OR ANY OF THE MUSIC IN THIS FANFICTION! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION I MADE FOR FUN! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THYE PLOT LIKE TO THIS FANFICTION STORY! **_

**Songs in this Chapter:**

'**Sing for Absolution' by Muse**

'**Broken' by Lifehouse**

**Summary:**

**He took a deep breath and swung his head back, grinning like a true rock star. In his black shirt and pants the angelic golden aura that seemed to emerge off of him in waves toned down. Instead of looking like an Angle, he looked like a Fallen Angle.**

"**Lips are turning blue **

**A kiss that can't renew **

**I only dream of you **

**My beautiful **

She could feel passion role off of him in waves.

"**Sing for absolution **

**I will be singing **

**And falling from your grace **

**Ooh " **

"The blond is amazing." Clary Fray stated to Simon Lewis from there seats at the club in Brooklyn.

"**Sing for absolution **

**I will be singing **

**Falling from your grace " **

Simon glared in response. His brown eyes narrowed in disgust at the blond boy playing the electric guitar. Clary couldn't quite seem to fathom why he seemed to hate the boy. Clary sternly thought he was amazing.

"**Sing for absolution **

**I will be singing **

**Falling from your grace **

"**Yeah **

"**Our wrongs remain unrectified **

**And our souls won't be exhumed" **

He tapped his foot to the rhythm of the drums; he looked into the crowed with a huge grin on his face, blowing kisses to swooning girls.

Clary snickered as the screams intensified, but even as the boys golden eyes swiped across the crowed she felt a jolt in her stomach. Even she was under his beautiful spell.

The laughter in his eyes faded as the spotlight zoomed in on him. Illuminating his golden hair he started to speak into the microphone.

"That last song was called Sing for Absolution. The next one it's called Broken."

He handed off the Guitar to another man and grabbed a microphone. His voice was swirling in the air like a cloud.

**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out**

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

His eyes narrowed to slits.

"

**With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning**

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating

His perfect white teeth gleamed in the spotlight.

**In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**

He licked his lips.

**I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK**

He looked into the crowed; Clary could almost swear that he was looking straight at her.

**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home**

His eyes softened, his faced calmed, and he looked away from her.

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
**

He took a deep breath and swung his head back, grinning like a true rock star. In his black shirt and pants the angelic golden aura that seemed to emerge off of him in waves toned down. Instead of looking like an Angle, he looked like a Fallen Angle.

"Well, I think that guy was _ok,"_ The guy one the stage was met with 'Boos!' and 'What's!' as the music calmed down, the boy and his band now in the back of the stage. "But what do you guys and girls think!" He shouted into the crowed.

Clary and everyone else (but Simon) screamed at the top of there lungs. Clary could see the Golden haired boy smirked in the back.

"Well, If you all think he's so good then I guess you want there _backstage passes?"_ The guy shouted, so did the crowed. Everyone was reaching up to get passes but instead the man walked back and gave them to the boy, whose smirk was so egotistical that it almost surprised Clary. _Almost._

The boy threw the passes to the front row of girls, blond pretty collage girls by the looks of it.

_Of course_, Clary thought.

But what she didn't expect was when the boy looked directly at Clary and threw her a pass; landing perfectally in her hand that she didn't even realize was raised.

He smiled at her and winked, even as he strode off stage with his wicked gang of band mates, Clary could still feel the lasting warm feeling of his golden eyes on her.

_**Well that's all I got! The next chapter will be back stage! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**FOR JACE!**_

_**Jace: What the hell are you dragging me into now?**_

_**Me: Nothing…*looks innocent***_

_**Jace: That's what you said before you sold all my weapons on e-bay.**_

_**Me: …touché**_

I DO NOT OWN THE MORTALINSTRUMENTS SCERIES OR ANY OF THE MUSIC IN THIS FANFICTION! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION I MADE FOR FUN! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THYE PLOT LIKE TO THIS FANFICTION STORY!

Songs in this Chapter:  
'Sing for Absolution' by Muse  
'Broken' by Lifehouse

Summary:  
He took a deep breath and swung his head back, grinning like a true rock star. In his black shirt and pants the angelic golden aura that seemed to emerge off of him in waves toned down. Instead of looking like an Angel, he looked like a Fallen Angel.

"Lips are turning blue  
A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
My beautiful

She could feel passion role off of him in waves.

"Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace  
Ooh "

"The blond is amazing." Clary Fray stated to Simon Lewis from there seats at the club in Brooklyn.

"Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
Falling from your grace "

Simon glared in response. His brown eyes narrowed in disgust at the blond boy playing the electric guitar. Clary couldn't quite seem to fathom why he seemed to hate the boy. Clary sternly thought he was amazing.

"Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
Falling from your grace

"Yeah

"Our wrongs remain unrectified  
And our souls won't be exhumed"

He tapped his foot to the rhythm of the drums; he looked into the crowed with a huge grin on his face, blowing kisses to swooning girls.  
Clary snickered as the screams intensified, but even as the boys golden eyes swiped across the crowed she felt a jolt in her stomach. Even she was under his beautiful spell.

The laughter in his eyes faded as the spotlight zoomed in on him. Illuminating his golden hair he started to speak into the microphone.  
"That last song was called Sing for Absolution. The next one it's called Broken."  
He handed off the Guitar to another man and grabbed a microphone. His voice was swirling in the air like a cloud.

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

His eyes narrowed to slits.

With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating

His perfect white teeth gleamed in the spotlight.

In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

He licked his lips.

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

He looked into the crowed; Clary could almost swear that he was looking straight at her.

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

His eyes softened, his faced calmed, and he looked away from her.

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

He took a deep breath and swung his head back, grinning like a true rock star. In his black shirt and pants the angelic golden aura that seemed to emerge off of him in waves toned down. Instead of looking like an Angle, he looked like a Fallen Angle.

"Well, I think that guy was OK," The guy one the stage was met with 'Boos!' and 'What's!' as the music calmed down, the boy and his band now in the back of the stage. "But what do you guys and girls think!" He shouted into the crowed.  
Clary and everyone else (but Simon) screamed at the top of there lungs. Clary could see the Golden haired boy smirked in the back.  
"Well, if you all think he's so good then I guess you want there backstage passes?" The guy shouted, so did the crowed. Everyone was reaching up to get passes but instead the man walked back and gave them to the boy, whose smirk was so egotistical that it almost surprised Clary. Almost.  
The boy threw the passes to the front row of girls, blond pretty collage girls by the looks of it.  
Of course, Clary thought.  
But what she didn't expect was when the boy looked directly at Clary and threw her a pass; landing perfectly in her hand that she didn't even realize was raised.  
He smiled at her and winked, even as he strode off stage with his wicked gang of band mates, Clary could still feel the lasting warm feeling of his golden eyes on her.

Well that's all I got! The next chapter will be back stage! PLEASE REVIEW!  
FOR JACE!

Jace: What the hell are you dragging me into now?  
Me: Nothing…*looks innocent*  
Jace: That's what you said before you sold all my weapons on e-bay.  
Me: …touché


End file.
